1. Field of the Invention
The present invention represents a significant step forward in the field of vehicle safety. Vehicular safety is a function of the vehicle speed, road conditions, driver experience, driver exerting control, driver alertness, driver distractions and elapsed driving time. The speedometer is the traditional safety indicator for the driver. The steering wheel has been proposed in known technology for use to detect the sobriety or sleepiness of the driver. Known steering wheel systems ignore current opportunities to improve operation by limiting themselves to detecting only a single unsafe driving practice like driving while drowsy. Thus missing additional driver caused unsafe conditions and ignoring the fact that multiple drivers with differing driving habits may drive a single vehicle and that more parties than the driver may be made safer by receiving a indication of the unsafe driving practice. The instant invention contains a unique combination of features that addresses present and future driver caused hazards by utilizing state of the art wireless, sensing and recording technology, programmability and introduces ways of preventing the unsafe condition from occurring in the first place.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art is representative of publications in the field of vehicle driver safety.
The published application patent to Lash et al. (US2002/0173881) discloses a device where the vehicle speed and road conditions are determined through wireless devices including GPS, and a cruise control interface and clock.
Lash et al. lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel and lacks allowing brief periods of one hand contact, also lacking the nominal two positions are determined by driver experience and are changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, without an indication of safe positions of the hands, no indication of unsafe conditions are indicated to the driver first but escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and there is no recording into the parental control unit nor is there heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue and Lash et al. is not packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The following is art representative of what is published in the field of vehicle driver safety.
The published application patent to Berg et al. (US2007/0008083) discloses a device that vibrates the steering wheel as an alarm indication to the driver but is not controlled in response to a clock that indicates the driver could use the increased circulation in the hands and arms to relieve fatigue.
Berg et al. lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel nor does Berg et al. allowing brief periods of one hand contact, the nominal two positions are not determined by driver experience and are also not changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, there is no indication of safe positions of the hands, nor is the vehicle speed and road conditions are determined through wireless devices including GPS, absent is an indication of unsafe conditions are indicated to the driver first but escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and recording into the parental control unit Berg also lacks, heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue nor is it packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The published application patent to Prost-Fin et al. (US2008/0023253) discloses a device that incorporates cruise controls into the steering wheel of a vehicle.
Prost-Fin et al. Lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel, nor does it allow brief periods of one hand contact, missing is the nominal two positions are determined by driver experience nor are they changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, there is no indication of safe positions of the hands, the vehicle speed and road conditions are not determined through wireless devices including GPS, indication of unsafe conditions are not indicated to the driver first and do not escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and recording into the parental control unit and are also missing a heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue nor is the system packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The published application to Power (US2008/0042856) discloses a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the grip pressure of the hands on the steering wheel, with vibration of the steering wheel as an alarm to awaken the driver.
Power lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel, it does not allow brief periods of one hand contact, the nominal two positions are not determined by driver experience and are not changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, no indication of safe positions of the hands, the vehicle speed and road conditions are not determined through wireless devices including GPS, indication of unsafe conditions are not indicated to the driver first but escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and there is no recording into the parental control unit nor is there heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue and the system is not packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The published application patent to Chang (US2008/0180235) discloses a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced by using heat or cold to influence the core body temperature of the drive.
Chang Lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel, it does not brief periods of one hand contact, the nominal two positions are not determined by driver experience and are not changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, an indication of safe positions of the hands, the vehicle speed and road conditions are not determined through wireless devices including GPS, indication of unsafe conditions are not indicated to the driver first but escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and recording into the parental control unit and nothing is provided such as vibration to alleviate driver fatigue and packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The published application patent to Galley et al. (US2009/0160631) discloses a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness as a function of a driver parameter
Galley et al. lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel, it does not allow brief periods of one hand contact, the nominal two positions are not determined by driver experience and are not changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, nor an indication of safe positions of the hands, the vehicle speed and road conditions are not determined through wireless devices including GPS, indication of unsafe conditions are not indicated to the driver first nor do they escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and is also lacking recording into the parental control unit as well as no heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue and the system is not packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
The published application patent to Sutherland (U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,947) discloses a device that indicates that safe driving principles of lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the contact of the hands on the steering wheel.
Sutherland, lacks, a device that indicates that safe driving principles of attentiveness and lack of fatigue are being practiced based on the positions of two hands on the steering wheel, it does not allow brief periods of one hand contact, the nominal two positions are not determined by driver experience and are not changed as vehicle speed and road conditions change, also lacking is an indication of safe positions of the hands, the vehicle speed and road conditions are not determined through wireless devices including GPS, indication of unsafe conditions are not indicated to the driver first nor do they escalate quickly to flashing external lights and/or the horn and there is also no recording into the parental control unit lacking is also heat/cold or vibration to alleviate driver fatigue and the system is not packaged as an aftermarket steering wheel cover.
None of the above Patents or Published Patent Applications singly or in combination is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.